Personal communication devices such as cellular (PCS—Personal Communication Systems) telephones, pagers and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants) have become very popular. These devices store address information such as names, telephone numbers and email address. Unfortunately, most of these devices have no way to share this information with other devices, such as personal computers that contain address databases. Large companies often have centralized address databases of their clients. A salesman who is new to the company or takes over a new territory has to enter the address information manually.
Some PDAs do have an infra-red communication link that allows them to share information with a personal computer. This requires that the user be within line of sight in order to establish the communication link. It also does not allow the user to communicate with a centralized server.
Thus there exists a need for a system that transfers an address list between any computer and personal communication device or between personal communication devices. The system should allow the user to initiate the transfer from anywhere the personal communication device is able to obtain normal communication coverage.